Poor Kakashi
by TnR
Summary: A jutsu hits Gaara and he gets turned into a chibi. Who else to take care of him but our alltime favourite jounin Kakashi? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Poor Kakashi  
**Authoress:** TnR  
**Summary:** A jutsu hits Gaara and he gets turned into a chibi. Who else to take care of him but our all-time favourite jounin Kakashi?

* * *

**DC** Omg! Chibi Gaara! So cute! ¤glomps¤  
**K** . -clinging round Kakashi-  
**DC** Don't cling too tight dear, Kakashi still needs to take care of Gaara p  
**K** No he doesn't Y.Y gods ur so mean  
**DC** Actually... he does, or Tsunade will kill him oO;;  
**K** No she wont -glomps Kakashi even more and runs off with him-  
**DC** OO WAIT! WE STILL NEED HIM TO START! ¤chases¤  
**Chibi Gaara** ... Kaka... shi? TT  
**DC** OMG, Kay, get the HELL back here!!!  
**K** Mnoooohoooo Y.Y  
**Kakashi** Wait don't I have a say in this O.o  
**K** No...  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤sobs¤  
**DC** Erm, Kay?  
**K** ¤turns head round the corner¤ Myes?  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤wails¤ Kakashi!!!!!  
**Kakashi** ¤dragging himself towards Gaara unable to resist the little boy¤  
**K** ¤clinging to Kakashi's leg for dear life¤ MNOOOOOOOOOHHH HE'S EVIL, EVIL I TELL YOU  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤looks up at Kakashi through teary eyes before stretching out his arms to be picked up with a small sob¤  
**Kakashi** ¤Picks up Chibi Gaara¤ Dont cry you can put red...  
**K** ¤knocks kakashi out cold in case he gives away more of the up coming story and drops herself next to DC with a huff¤ Stupid Jounins and their likes for chibi's...  
**DC** Yah v.v" Well, let's start the fic, ne?  
**K** ¤Points at DC¤ This is all ur fault!!! ¤nother huff¤  
**DC** Okay  
**K** ¤huff¤  
**DC** ¤starts the fic¤

* * *

Tsunade coughs into her hand at Kakashi. "Kakashi, I have an important mission for you. It's A-ranked and of the utmost importance."

Kakashi frowns, immediately interested in what the hokage has to say.

"If you ruin this mission, the peace treaty between Konohagakure and Sunagakure will be at stake so there is no room for errors, do you hear me?"

This time he narrows his eyes, why does he have the idea this mission is going to turn out... badly...even though he nods; agreeing once again.

"Good." and suddenly, Kakashi has his hands full with a 5 years old looking red-headed boy with big innocent green eyes, outlined in black. "Somehow, Kazekage-san changed into a chibi, you are to take care of him until the counter-jutsu is found. Dismissed."

Kakashi twitches preventing himself at the last possible moment from letting the boy drop. "But hokage-sama!" He protests. "I am no teacher! Why not give this kid to Iruka?"

"A-anou... who are you?" Gaara asks shyly, blinking up at Kakashi, biting his bottom lip softly afterwards.

Kakashi twitches again. "If it was to me you will never know." He answers looking wide-eyed at what the boy was doing, trying to resist him.

Tears start to grow in Gaara's eyes before he glances down quietly. He's used to people being mean to him anyway, so why does it still hurt?

"Ark dont cry!" Kakashi retorts. "TSUNAAADE!!!!"

"Dismissed." Ebil glare of an over humane strong PMS'ing hokage.

Now it is Kakashi's time to pout but choosing eggs for his money he hurries out of the hokage's office with the boy still in his arms. Once outside he sits the boy on a bench and simply stared at him. How is he to take care of this kid?

Gaara doesn't look Kakashi in the eye, simply kicks his leg in the air slightly, a sad look on his face.

Kakashi sighs. "Erm ramen?" He asks pulling up one eyebrow. He knows it worked with Naruto but will it work with this kid?

Gaara glances up, though only his eyes move. "What's ramen?" he asks softly, as if afraid for the answer.

"Its food." Kakashi answers nicely.

"Food..." Gaara muses silently "I never heard of it."

This took the silver haired man a bit aback. "Well it's nice." He says.

"How is it nice?" Gaara tilts his head to the side curiously.

"Well you eat it and erm... its nice." The man shrugs. "Want to try it?"

Gaara blinks cutely "Can I?"

Kakashi nods satisfied. "Yea you can." He picked up the boy and disappears in a whirl of smoke.

Of course, the streets are busy and a lot of people stare at Kakashi because he has a random kid no one ever saw before in his arms, but it's those stares that makes Gaara burry himself deeper into Kakashi's arms, trying to hide from them.

Kakashi tries to dispose the child on one of the chairs in the ramen shop while he, with some random hand gestures, orders two bowls of ramen.

Gaara isn't about to let go of him anytime soon though, clinging to him for dear life, small shoulders shaking.

"Nani?" Kakashi asks bewildered. What did he do this time? A small sweat drop forms at the side of his head. "Want to sit on my lap?" He asks with an equally small sigh.

Gaara nods shyly, face still buried in the other's shirt. He doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know anyone here, and he's scared as hell.

With one hand around the boy Kakashi dumps himself on one of the bar stools, trying with all his might to ignore the people staring at them. Normally he doesn't mind people staring, but this is going to cost him his reputation. He wondered what his enemy's will say and the sweat drop grows bigger. "Come on you can't eat ramen while facing my clothing." He told the boy. "What's your name?"

"Demon." Gaara replies, finally taking his face away from Kakashi's shirt. Truthfully, he has no idea what he name is, but with people always calling him Demon, that's probably his name, ne?

"That's an odd name, did your parents call you that?" Kakashi replies on his turn, tilting his head to the side in order to have a better look on the boy.

Gaara shrugs. "I think my mother gave me a different name, but I killed her, so my dad re-named me, and because he's Kazekage, the whole village calls me by this name."

Kakashi looks up for a bit trying to remember whether or not Tsunade gave him a name with the kid. He doesn't think so but she did call him Kazekage-san. That meant... Gaara? He shakes his head.

"But, I also have a demon inside of me, so it's no wonder..." Gaara mumbles softly, lowering his head, eyes hidden behind crimson bangs.

"That still ain't no reason to call you one." Kakashi shot back. "Gaara, we'll call you Gaara ok?"

"Gaara?" the name sounds familiar to his ears. "I know that name..."

Kakashi smiles. "Good." Is his reaction before he settles his gaze on the two bowls of damping ramen on the counter. "Foods ready." He goes on happily, his eye forming its typical n-shape.

Gaara glances at the food. It smells good, but... "It looks icky."

"Well it is good." Kakashi tells the boy. "But watch it, its hot." As to prove his points he carefully tastes the ramen.

Gaara still looks warily at the ramen. Shouldn't trust something unfamiliar, ne? Though once he sees Kakashi taste it, he figures it can't hurt much, can it? Of course, chibi's don't blow their own food, they need it blown for them.

Noting Gaara wasn't about to touch the food he turned his attention towards the boy, oblivious to the fact chibi's need their food blown for them. "You don't want to try?" He therefore asks

Gaara shrugs "You said it was hot, I'm waiting for it to cool down."

A smile reaches Kakashi's lips. "If you blow at it, it will cool down faster." He offers.

"Blow at it?" Gaara blinks "Like this?" He blows softly at the bowl.

Kakashi nods. "Like that." He said.

"When will I know if it cooled down enough?"

That was a good one, Kakashi ponders for a bit. "When it will not vaporize into the air anymore." He said. "See the white smoke?"

Gaara nods, blinking cutely again.

Putting down his own sticks Kakashi grabs new ones and fishes some of the ramen out of Gaara's bowl before blowing at it for a while. He holds the food in front of the little boy.

Gaara takes a bite carefully. It doesn't taste that bad, better then anything he normally gets anyway. He chews and swallows before smiling at Kakashi brightly "It's so good!"

Kakashi smiles back. "You want to try it?" He asks offering him the chopsticks

Gaara nods and takes the chopsticks, copying the way Kakashi held them. "Like this?"

Kakashi nods encouragingly, also grabbing his chopsticks again so the boy would have an example. Getting some ramen out of his bowl he blows at it.

Gaara, though a bit clumsily at first and dropping the ramen back into the bowl, is a fast learner and has some ramen on the chopsticks pretty fast and blows at it.

After eating the ramen Kakashi looks around for a bit. It's getting late. Where is he to dump the kid for sleep? He himself has only one bed and a couch. "Tired?" He asked the boy.

Gaara nods. "But I can't sleep."

Owh great that is even worse. Kakashi doesn't ask why but simply nods. "What do you want to do then?"

Gaara shrugs. "I don't know..."

Well that doesn't really help either. Kakashi ponders. "What do you usually do?" He asks

Gaara bites his bottom lip in thought. "Most of the times I sit on the roof and watch people sleep, because that's the only time they don't run away from me."

"Am I running away from you now?" Is Kakashi's reaction

Gaara seems to think this over before shaking his head slowly, confusion evident in his eyes. "No..."

"Good." Kakashi responds, his eyes curving up

"I like you." Gaara smiles cutely, eyes closed "Because you're nice."

"Ehm... Thank you." Kakashi scratches the back of his head before he looks around as if searching for something. "Want toooo..." He begins, but he doesn't finish.

Gaara blinks, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Want to what?"

Kakashi heightens his shoulders. "Don't know." He responded

"Ne, where am I?" Gaara blinks "And what's your name anyway?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi responds this time. "And you are in Konoha."

"Konoha?" Gaara blinks "Daddy was talking about Konoha with some creepy guy with a long tongue some time ago."

Kakashi raises his eyebrow. "Really?"

Gaara nods "Or-Oro-Ororochi?"

"Aaahh..." Kakashi responds, having already guessed who the boy is talking about. "What do you think about a swim?" He asks, maybe the bathhouses where still open. It is the first thing that came in mind, normally he spends the night reading his book but showing that to a chibi Gaara? No way.

* * *

**DC** o... m... g... Gaara and water o.O;;  
**K** ¤still muttering¤ This is still ur fault  
**DC** ¤clicks tongue¤ Ne, Kakashi  
**Kakashi** -.-  
**DC** If Gaara gets hurt, I'm sending Tsunade after you and make Jiraya go hardcore yaoi on your ass...  
**Kakashi** ¤Unfazed, actually too shocked to show any emotion¤ You'll what...?  
**K** YOU TRAITOR ¤Throws computer at DC¤  
**Kakashi** ¤sweatdrops¤ Ne, Gaara...  
**DC** ¤eeps and hides¤  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤blinks¤ Yes?  
**Kakashi** Lets go?  
**K** ¤rampaging through FF in search of DC¤ Don't you dare lay a hand on MY Kakashi!!!  
**Chib****i** **Gaara** ¤smiles cutely and takes Kakashi's hand¤ okay  
**DC** ¤refuses to come out of hiding place¤  
**Kakashi** ¤runs off with Gaara¤  
**K** ¤twitch¤ gods that shounds wrong ¤continious her search¤  
**DC** ... Every review will slow her down. Save me people and review!!!  
**K** Let them try, they cant spam reviews forever! I'll get you some day!

* * *

_PREVIEW_

_Gaara blinks "I don't know."_

_"Do you even watch movies?"_

_"I don't have them in my room, and I'm mostly there except when watching people sleep."_

_Putting a tape in the tape recorder, yea you can call him old fashioned, Kakashi presses the play button and dumps himself back on the couch next to Gaara._

_Gaara blinks as a maid enters a room, a very skimpy and frilly dress on. "Oh Kaine-sama!!!"_

_Are dresses supposed to be that short? He doesn't Think so..._

_Kakashi frowns for a bit, he doesn't remember this part in the action movie..._

_"Look what I got for you!!!"_

_Of course, porn isn't meant to have a plot, so the dress is lost._

_Gaara: O.O_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Poor Kakashi  
**Authoress:** TnR  
**Summary:** A jutsu hits Gaara and he gets turned into a chibi. Who else to take care of him but our all-time favourite jounin Kakashi?

* * *

**DC** OMG! Reviews! Kay, we have reviews! O.O  
**K** O . O WHERE ¤goes hypermode¤  
**DC** ¤points at mail-box¤ lookie  
**K** ¤rushes to box and looks over the reviews¤ 0.0 damn that spaceship Y.Y  
**DC** Yah v.v" And if you were actually online we could've answered them -.-  
**K** Hey Ive been busy Y.Y Still trying to kill ya ya know  
**DC** ... ¤backs away¤ Right, cigarette, I'm going to smoke now... Bye! ¤rushes off¤  
**K** Nooo ur not first update then me kill you THEN you can have a cigarette! ¤runs after you¤  
**DC** ¤starts the chap while running away faster, lighting a cigarette¤  
**K** ¤running after dc with a keyboard in her hands¤ ¤ a dangerous keyboard mind you¤

* * *

"I don't know how to swim, Sunagakure doesn't have enough water for that." Gaara blinks

Kakashi manages to keep himself from smacking his head. "Right." He says. "Want to learn?"

Gaara nods. "Sure!"

"Good, off to the water then." With that Kakashi throws some money next to his empty bowl and disappears with the boy still in his arms in a vapor of smoke.

Gaara stares at all the water in awe. "There's so much water!"

Once more Kakashi is scratching the back of his head. "There is more in the water country." He claims. "You have never been in water?" He then asks.

Gaara shakes his head "I don't need a bath because the sand keeps me clean."

"Aaah." "Interesting." Kakashi ponders; well he isn't going to take off his clothes.

Neither is Gaara apparently.

"So erm." Kakashi starts. He takes off his vest and shoes and throws them somewhere in a corner. How is he to learn a kid to swim?

Gaara blinks at him. Fuck if he knows what to do.

To his dogs Kakashi can say 'go swim' but of course a human kid isn't a dog. Wait a second... that is actually a good idea! Within seconds a brown-haired dog is sitting in front of Gaara. "Ok Pakkun we need your help."

Gaara blinks at the dog. "What's that?"

"This is Pakkun, a nin-dog, he's going to teach you how to swim." Kakashi explains.

"What?!" The dog barked, obvious oblivious to what his master meant.

Gaara blinks again. "Hello."

"Hello there kid." Pakkun snorts pushing himself up all four of his paws before trying to sniff the boy

Of course, Gaara smells of Shukaku. Well ouch. Gaara tilts his head to the side slightly.

"Soo you want to swim huh?" The dog asks following Gaara's head. Kakashi dumps himself on the edge of the pool splashing his feet into the water

Gaara nods slowly "Un!"

"Alright first you do these two paws, hold them up kid." Pakkun instructs sitting upright he holds both front paws in the air.

Gaara blinks, holding up his hands "My hands?"

"Hai." The dog responds then pulls his paws downwards and up like waving them in the air. "Down and up and down and up." The dog says.

Gaara does so before giggling a bit.

"Alright and you do the same thing with your feet." Pakkun says. "Like this." With a huge jump the dog splashes into the pool, soaking his master, who was reading his beloved ichi ichi paradise book again, completely.

"Pakkun!!!!" The ninja yells trying out of all his might not to get his book wet but the dog doesn't give him much attention, he is more interested in if the kid was paying attention.

Gaara is and laughs slightly "You're fun!" he tells Pakkun. "So you move your arms and legs like that and jump in the water?"

"Hai!" The dog agrees as Kakashi tries franticly to wipe away the few drops of water on his book.

"What if I drown?" blink

That makes the dog think for a bit. "Then Kakashi will save you." He said nodding towards Kakashi.

Gaara blinks at Kakashi cutely. "Will you?"

"Eh?" Kakashi looks up a bit confused. "Yea of course!" He soon adds, finally catching on to the conversation.

¤SPLASH¤ blub blub blub

Kakashi twitches before carefully putting his book away and diving into the water to save the kid

Gaara is blinking at all the water curiously, completely forgetting to move his arms and legs. Give him a break; it's the first time he's in the stuff!

Fortunately the water is just deep enough to reach Kakashi's chest as this one pulls Gaara out of the water. Or at least, above it.

"Aah think he forgot something." Pakkun says, turning around in the water and swimming towards Kakashi and Gaara.

"I like water." Gaara says wide-eyed "It feels really nice!" then he shivers a bit "Though now I'm cold." pout

Both Kakashi and Pakkun roll their eyes and Kakashi dumps the kid in the water again though making sure he keeps his head up in order to breathe.

"Move the paws kid." Pakkun instructs.

Gaara blinks and raises his hand, making water splash on Kakashi's face. "Sorry." he apologizes, wide-eyed.

Grateful for the mask Kakashi shakes the water out of his non-covered eye. "That's ok." He reassures the kid ignoring the urge to let go of the boy completely in revenge.

Gaara nods slowly, a bit hesitant. "How do I keep from splashing you while moving my hands?"

"Move them under the water." Pakkun explains.

Gaara blinks and does so, surprisingly not splashing anyone. Yay

"Try and move the paws simultaneously." Pakkun goes on, swimming in circles around the boy and Kakashi.

Gaara nods slowly, doing so.

"Left right left right." The mutt continuous as Kakashi cautiously tries to let go of the boy bit by bit.

Gaara goes under until his nose, but out of reflex he kicks himself off in the water with his legs, and manages to keep his head up.

At first Kakashi wants to pull the kid out again but seeing that the kid corrected himself he backs off a bit. Pakkun seems awfully proud of himself to his opinion.

Gaara manages to move around a bit, slowly, but surely, 'swimming' around Kakashi happily.

'Ok that went well.' Kakashi muses following the kid from the corner of his eye. But he doubts he can keep the kid in the water all night

Especially since first time of swimming is always tiring. Gaara wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck to stay up the water without having to move for it.

"Eh?" Kakashi responds at the sudden 'assault'. "Want to get out?" He asks.

Gaara shakes his head, drops of water flying from his red bangs.

"Then why are you holding on to me?"

Gaara shrugs. "I dun wanna move"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "Alright so you decided on choking me."

Gaara's eyes widen in panic. "No I di-" of course, letting go and not moving means... blub.

"Arg...!" Kakashi yells, dragging the kid out of the water again. "Don't worry." He reassures the kid. "Just don't drown."

Gaara nods shyly. "All right..."

"Want to get some dry clothes and watch TV?"

Gaara blinks up at Kakashi, wet bangs plastered into his big eyes before he nods again.

"Alright then, Pakkun get over here or I'll leave you in the pool." Getting out of the water Kakashi uses his jacket to pick up his book and keep it dry before he transported himself, Gaara and Pakkun over to his apartment.

Gaara smiles cutely at Pakkun. "Thank you for teaching me how to not drown"

"You're welcome." Pakkun throws back shaking the water out of his fur before crawling up in a basket next to Kakashi's couch. "Take off your clothes, here is a towel. I'll bring you some clothing." Kakashi instructs as he himself throws his jacket and shirt onto the bathtub before walking out of the bathroom in search of some dry clothing

Gaara tugs his clothes, the wet material sticking to his skinny frame like a second skin, but he manages... after a few minutes.

Kakashi threw some clean clothing into the bathroom, including one of his shirts without looking around the corner. "When you are ready, the living room is down the hall to the right." He tells the boy.

Gaara nods, hair fluffed up because of the toweling.

Kakashi dumps himself on his couch in the living room after putting up some water in order to make tea before throwing a towel on Pakkun. Looking up at the ceiling he ponders for a bit, something he seems to do a lot lately. What movie is he to watch? A; he doesn't have much movies, B; most of the movies he has aren't really suited for young children, C; what movie's where?

Gaara walks into the living room a few minutes later, the clothes hanging off of him, the collar itself big enough to fall over his thin shoulder, but he doesn't seem to care as he climbs on the couch with the shirt reaching over his knees, somehow.

"Do you like action movies?" Kakashi asks to break the silence.

Gaara blinks "I don't know."

"Do you even watch movies?"

"I don't have them in my room, and I'm mostly there except when watching people sleep."

Putting a tape in the tape recorder, yea you can call him old fashioned, Kakashi presses the play button and dumps himself back on the couch next to Gaara.

Gaara blinks as a maid enters a room, a very skimpy and frilly dress on. "Oh Kaine-sama!!!"

Are dresses supposed to be that short? He doesn't Think so...

Kakashi frowns for a bit, he doesn't remember this part in the action movie...

"Look what I got for you!!!"

Of course, porn isn't meant to have a plot, so the dress is lost.

Gaara: O.O

Kakashi first turns pale then turns a bright shade of red while he hurries to put the tape to a stop. Tripping over almost everything in his way he still managed to push the stop button before any real action was to be seen between the two actors on screen.

Gaara: O.O

"You just didn't see that..." Kakashi mutters quickly putting another tape in the recorder. Wanting to see what all the fuzz is about Pakkun's head popped up from under the towel.

Gaara: O.O

Kakashi pushes the play button and again dumps himself next to the kid on the couch.

No clothes to begin with, the movie just starts with sex. Gaara's eyes, if possible, widen more.

Pakkun doesn't look much different from Gaara.

With a loud bang the tape recorder gets electrocuted, a bit dazed Kakashi just stares ahead of him. He is so gonna kill a certain green spandex wearing guy for messing with his video's...

Gaara is just O.O "... Wow."

"Well..." Kakashi mutters. "That's for older people." He continuous, not really knowing what else to say.

Gaara blinks "Why?"

"Because you are a tad too young to be doing that." Kakashi explains.

"Why?"

"I really should not be explaining this."

"Why?"

"Because you are too young." Kakashi repeats again

"Why?"

"Because your body isn't developed enough to understand..." hearing the sound of boiling water Kakashi thinks himself saved. "Want tea?"

* * *

**K** ¤finally manages to get clear shot and throws keyboard at DC and...¤  
**Chibi Gaara **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¤full blast teary puppy dog eyes at Kay¤  
**K** ¤freezes gives keyboard lil tik so it goes of course and ends up against Naruto's head who goes... f l a t...¤  
**DC** ¤smirks and hugs Chibi Gaara¤  
**Chibi Gaara** n.n  
**K** ... owh KAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHIIII!!!!!!!!  
**Kakashi** eh O.o ?  
**DC** ¤tries to sneak off with Chibi Gaara¤  
**K** clings to Kakashi she's mean Y.Y ¤points at DC and draws a pout¤  
**Kakashi** ¤glares at DC¤  
**K** Kill her for me? ¤puppydogeyes¤  
**DC** ... I have a Chibi and I'm not afraid to use him! ¤holds up Chibi Gaara¤  
**K & Kakashi** ¤back away in fear¤  
**DC** ¤slowly advances with Chibi Gaara who blinks¤  
**K** 0.0 ¤pulls out can of bullit¤ DROP THE CHIBI AND NOTHING GETS HURT!  
**Kakashi** ¤sweatdrop¤  
**DC** O.O OMG! ¤drops Chibi Gaara¤  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤cries¤  
**DC** Eep! ¤shoves Chibi Gaara to Kakashi¤  
**Kakashi** ¤picks up Gaara and throws DC a murderous glare¤  
**K** HA!!!! ¤turns can upside down and shrugs¤ twas empty anyway wouldn't think I would destroy a holy can now would ya!  
**DC** ¤ignores the glare¤ Well, actually...  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤sniffle¤  
**K** 0.0 you didn't!!!!!!  
**Kakashi **¤gives Gaara a lollypop¤  
**DC** Well, to be honest... well... maybe just a bit, yanno...  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤grins and licks¤  
**K** AAAH!!! ¤throws can at DC¤  
**Kakashi** ¤grins¤  
**DC** ¤dodges and runs off¤  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤cuddles¤  
**K** ¤runs after DC¤ DONT FORGET TO POST!  
**Kakashi** n.n

* * *

_PREVIEW_

_"That's a smart idea." Kakashi encourages the boy._

_Gaara nods slowly before softly blowing the almost black mixture again._

_Kakashi watches him from the corner of his eyes also though thoughtfully blowing his coffee_

_Gaara, feeling the stare, looks up at Kakashi curiously "Is something wrong?"_

_"No." Kakashi answers though not stopping the stare._

_And so a staring match issues._

_Kakashi's good eye twitches for a moment._

_Gaara got a LOT of practice. Stare_

_A sweat drop forms a the left side of Kakashi's head_

_Stare_

_The sweat drop grows larger as the coffee grows cold_

_Stare_

_sweat drop touches the floor and splashes_

_Stare_

_Due to the splash Kakashi blinks. "Cursed two eyed." He sighs._

_Gaara just smiles cutely._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Poor Kakashi  
**Authoress:** TnR  
**Summary:** A jutsu hits Gaara and he gets turned into a chibi. Who else to take care of him but our all-time favourite jounin Kakashi?

* * *

**DC** Yup, I know, it's a shorty this time  
**K** Its her fault! ¤points at DC¤  
**DC** OMG! They're not supposed to know! O.O  
**K** . gomen-nasai  
**DC** You hate me, I'm sure of it  
**K** No I dont I love you!  
**DC** YOU HATE ME! ¤WAIL¤  
**K** OWH NO YOU DONT, DONT GO CHIBI-GAARA ON ME!!! KAAAAAAAAAKAAAASHIII!!!!!!  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤occupying Kakashi by being about to wail any time Kakashi looks away¤  
**DC** HATE! HATE! HATE!  
**K** O . O hides behind Kakashi make her stop  
**kakashi** O.o if I knew how...  
**Chibi Gaara** You... stopped talking to... me? ¤sniff... wait for it, wait for it... WAIL!¤  
**DC **¤Still wailing¤  
**K** ¤runs off¤  
**Kakashi** ¤picks up Gaara and runs off as well¤  
**K** YOU'D BETTER UPDATE!!!!

* * *

Gaara shakes his head. "Can I have coffee?" he asks cutely.

Kakashi blinks at that. "Erm... sure." He answers. "Do you want a hint of vanilla with that?"

Gaara shakes his head "Just strong coffee please."

Kakashi nods. "Ok then." With that he disappears into the kitchen. Coming back after a while with two cups of coffee he handed one over to the boy.

Gaara smiles happily at him. "Thank you!!" then he blinks at the coffee "There's smoke coming from this as well, does that mean I should blow now too?"

"That's a smart idea." Kakashi encourages the boy.

Gaara nods slowly before softly blowing the almost black mixture again.

Kakashi watches him from the corner of his eyes, thoughtfully blowing his coffee

Gaara, feeling the stare, looks up at Kakashi curiously "Is something wrong?"

"No." Kakashi answers, though not stopping the stare.

And so a staring match issues.

Kakashi's good eye twitches for a moment.

Gaara got a LOT of practise. Stare

A sweatdrop forms a the left side of Kakashi's head

Stare

The sweatdrop grows larger as the coffee grows cold

Stare

sweatdrop touches the floor and splashes

Stare

Due to the splash Kakashi blinks. "Cursed two eyed." He sighs.

Gaara just smiles cutely.

"I think your coffee's cold now." He notes dryly

"So it yours."

Kakashi nods. "Apparently." He sighs

"But we can still drink it." Gaara blinks

Again Kakashi nods. "Let's hope we can."

Gaara presses his nose shut with his left index finger and thumb, and drinks the coffee with his left hand. Cold coffee just doesn't taste right.

That was the reason Kakashi usually added a taste of vanilla to his coffee.

Of course, that won't do much to cold coffee.

Of course not to the cold coffee but it would do much to the vanilla taste thus Kakashi doesn't need to hold his nose in order to drink. "I don't think we can watch anymore TV tonight..." He noted dryly.

Gaara nods slowly, looking at the still smoking device.

Kakashi bit his lip while thinking and taking another sip of his coffee.

Gaara just stays quiet. He doesn't really talk a lot anyway simply because he's used that the only thing around to talk to is Shukaku.

"Alright, I am beaten." Kakashi sighs. "I have absolutely no idea of what to do..."

Gaara blinks and shrugs.

"Is it always this boring?" Kakashi asks all of a sudden

Gaara blinks before nodding slowly. "There's... never much to do."

"I noticed that part." The older man sighs.

"Normally I just... read or draw when I'm not watching other people I guess..."

"Aaah... what do you read?"

"Mostly things that will help me with my training, like medical books and mesmerise maps and such." the chibi blinks cutely.

Kakashi twitches while watching the boy blink cutely. He stepped off of that stuff long time ago; best thing to learn things is out of experience to his opinion.

"Or I read those orange books with a circle on the back and a line drawn through it." same cute blink.

"Wha,-" Kakashi choked down the sip of coffee he still had in his mouth. The Ichi ichi paradise series? That kid must be kidding him. He narrowed his visible eye towards the boy. "Orange books with a circle on the back and a line drawn through it?" He repeats slowly.

"Something with Ichi ichi, but the last word changes each edition." Gaara shrugs slightly.

"You know you're not old enough to read that do you..." Again Kakashi twitches.

Gaara tilts his head to the side cutely "Why?"

Feeling a dejavu coming up Kakashi shakes his head. "Want to do some training?" He asks in an attempt to change the subject again.

Gaara blinks before nodding happily. "Un!" he smiles cutely, eyes closed "I love training!"

"Good come on then." He jumps off of the couch, only to realise the low level of clothing before scratching his nose. "How about some better clothing first ne?"

* * *

**DC** Oh dear, Gaara and Kakashi are going to train o.O;;  
**K** lol  
**Chibi Gaara** ¤puppy dog eyes at Kakashi¤ Be gentle?  
**DC** o.O;;; So wrong...  
**Kakashi** ¤twitch¤ ofcourse n.n  
**Chibi Gaara** Yay ¤huggles¤  
**Kakashi** n.n  
**K** ¤sneaking through FFnet¤  
**DC** Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, Kay?  
**K** O.O Not home! I'm currently out this is the answering machine if you find me before I return keep me here  
**DC** -.-" Baaaaaaaka 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Poor Kakashi  
**Authoress:** TnR  
**Summary:** A jutsu hits Gaara and he gets turned into a chibi. Who else to take care of him but our all-time favourite jounin Kakashi?

* * *

**DC** Well, since Kayhinda changed her name to Nevergrass, the K in the comments will be NG now.  
**NG** ¤hops around cheerfully while singing; 'Nevergrass Nevergrass Nevergrass'¤  
**DC** ... omg, I'll just... pretend that never happened o.O;  
**NG** Awww c mon DC I know you like it ¤pokes you with a wide grin on her face¤  
**DC** ANYWAY!!! Kinda... well... nothing happened last chap and nothing big will actually happen in this one either n.n;  
**NG** ¤glares at DC then decides this is useless and hops off to work on her account¤ ¤Looks back then adds with a scary voice;¤ Myeeesss I'm finally gonna be uploading some story's of my own now that DC finally showed me how  
**DC** ¤gulps¤ Oh hell...  
**NG** ¤Now she does cheerfully frolic off¤ Owh DC hun!!! Pweeze be a sweetheart and upload the next chap of Poor Kakashi will ya?  
**DC** ¤too scared to decline¤ Dear sweet mother Mary in heaven save us all...

* * *

Gaara giggles cutely, sand swirling around and creating clones. They've been training for a few hours now, and still he has enough chakra left to fight full-out! No wonder people are scared of him...

He isn't going to tell the little boy but hell he is getting annoyed. Kakashi halts behind a tree, out of the boys view. For the last few hours he has been trying to wear the boy out but he is the one getting tired, or better said bored. With a yawn he pulls out his Ichi Ichi Paradise book while letting one of his clones advance on the boy from behind.

The clone comes face to face with three Gaara's... and a HUGE puppy dog eye attack.

The clone goes wide-eyed before it falls backwards, stiff as a plank and it disappears with a poof of smoke as soon as it touches the ground. The real Kakashi sweatdrops, having looked from behind the tree.

"Na, na, your clones stink" sulking, Gaara glances at the tree Kakashi is behind "At least you smell real." pout

Kakashi sighed and heightens his shoulders. "Fiiiine." He tells the boy. "You do something then."

"Like what?" Gaara smiles cutely.

"Try something" Kakashi shot back

"Okay" Gaara nods. He moves his hands swiftly, sand moving with it before he crashes his palms down on the floor, sand bursting from the floor in an avalanche heading straight at Kakashi. It's not as fast as when he's normal, but considering his age, it's pretty damn impressive.

Kakashi twitches a bit before finally deciding that moving would be a great option. With a few hand seals he uses a replacement technique finding himself a nice 'safe' spot in a nearby tree. He mutters something under his breath that could have been; 'Normal kids shouldn't have the chakra to pull this off' or 'This kid isn't normal'.

Gaara simply makes the sand avalanche move towards the tree with a few movements of his hands.

Again Kakashi manages to avoid the avalanche however, barely this time, ending up in front of the boy he throws a few shuriken.

Sand rises up automatically to shield Gaara from the shuriken. The avalanche seems to split into several parts, heading at Kakashi from different sides at the same time and a dangerous speed... before stopping. Gaara smiles prettily at Kakashi as he lets the sand fall "Sorry, if I use any more chakra I might risk getting tired and then I'll fall asleep and I can't do that. You win!"

A huuuuge sweatdrop appears on the side of Kakashi's head, he could have dodged the last attack, at least he thinks so, but he is sure it would have been another close call. "Let's call it a draw?" He offers the boy

"Okay!" Gaara doesn't seem bothered at all "Ne, it's already dark, shouldn't you sleep soon?" he tilts his head to the side slightly, blinking at Kakashi.

Turning his head towards the sky Kakashi shakes it slowly. "I can go without sleep for a long time." He explains, realising that would have also been the best reason why Tsunade dumped the kid with him. He is going to kill the hokage; he is going to kill her horrible.

"Really?" Gaara asks him with wide eyes "Do you have a demon inside of you as well?"

"Not like the one you got." Kakashi answered, he dropped onto the ground and sat back against a tree, pulling out a book.

"What kind of demon do you have then?" Gaara asks curiously, squatting down next to Kakashi.

Kakashi glares at the kid from the corner of his good eye, his Sharingan has already been covered with his hitai-ate again. It takes a while for him to answer. "Case of bad luck." He tells the boy with a smile even though this wouldn't have been easy to see considering his mask

Gaara nods slightly "Ah But you should probably sleep soon though. Doesn't sleeping make people stronger?"

"That depends on how much sleep you need."

"Will you tell me what's it like?"

Kakashi turned his eye towards the forest in front of him as if he was thinking. "It's hard to explain." He said. "There is nothing to it really." He turned his head towards the boy. "You close your eyes and then you open them again; there is nothing to feel or to remember, unless you have a nightmare or a dream."

"What's the difference between a nightmare and a dream?"

"When you have a dream and you wake up, if you remember it you're happy about it." The elder man begins. "If you have a nightmare and you wake up and you remember it you're going to be scared or mad about it."

"Scared?" Gaara blinks slowly. People are scared of him "Ne, am I a nightmare?"

Kakashi frowned. "I am not scared of you." He smiled again. "Of course you aren't a nightmare, people are scared of the demon inside of you." He tried to poke the boy in the stomach. "Not of you in a person Gaara."

Gaara blinks as the sand stops Kakashi's poke. "But, I'm the demon, aren't I?"

Kakashi shakes his head, pulling his finger back. "You aren't the demon, the demon is inside of you, it is a person all itself and that doesn't say you are bad."

"It doesn't?" Gaara blinks his big innocent eyes again.

"No it doesn't."

"What makes someone a demon then?"

"If you do bad things to people." Kakashi answers.

"Like kill them?"

"Depends on why you kill people. If you kill them without a reason yes."

"I kill people, a lot of people at night..."

"Why do you kill them?"

"Because, they try to kill me..." Gaara glances at the ground, his hands playing with the hem of his robes.

"Then you aren't bad, the people who try to kill you are bad."

"But they wish to protect Sunagakure, that's what everyone says. Does me being here make Sunagakure safe? And is this village unsafe now?" Gaara asks softly. What if he brings trouble into this village? What then?

"I don't care what they are trying to protect." Kakashi shoots back. "And it's safer here then in Sunagakure."

"How is it safer here?" blink

"Because this village has two great ninja's to protect it." Kakashi explains.

"Really? Which ones?" Gaara's always been interested in strong people for some reason.

"Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-Sama, one you have already met." Kakashi told him

"That old woman that smells of an age she doesn't look and sake?"

Kakashi laughed. "Yes her." He agreed though vowed to himself he would never let Tsunade hear that.

"She's behind on her paperwork, I saw a lot under a loose board in the floor." Gaara sweatdrops slightly

"She usually is." Again the older man agreed

"That younger woman looked scary, the one with the pig... she tried to hurt my cheeks." Gaara shudders.

Kakashi chuckled. Really? He mused, that was a side he hadn't seen yet.

"My sand protected me though; my sand can do everything." Gaara smiles brightly "It's my mommy's gift to me because she loved me, uncle Yashamaru said so."

"That is a special gift; she must have really loved you."

"I hope so She and uncle Yashamaru will be the only ones. I just wish I met her."

"You will, some day." Kakashi deadpans.

"Really?" Gaara asks with wide eyes.

Kakashi nods before turning to the sky. "Once we'll all be back together."

"It's nice to believe something like that"

"You don't?" Kakashi sighed, turning back to the boy.

"I'll never meet mommy, because, mommy went to heaven, and I'll go to hell." Gaara smiles slightly, sadly.

"For the last time Gaara, you aren't evil; you'll go to heaven just like your mom."

"But I killed her."

"Its something that happens Gaara, you couldn't do anything about it."

"I bit and clawed my way out of her, and made her hurt a lot though... and people say she was a kind person, never hurting anyone and always smiling and helping everyone. I shouldn't have taken someone like that away just to get out..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was, because I wouldn't wait for the special people to come to get me out."

"It was because there is a demon inside of you." Kakashi protested. "Don't ever let me hear such nonsense of you killing people again, if you want to kill people Gaara. Do you want to kill people without a reason? And I am not asking if the demon would, I am asking if you would."

Gaara shakes his head making his short red spikes ruffle in the wind, his eyes on the floor "I don't want to kill anyone, but I can't help it..."

"Ep ep ep ep." Kakashi tries to cut off the but in Gaara's story. "You don't want to kill people then you aren't bad." He tells the boy. "Come on, like video games?"

"Video games...?"

"Its fun, come on." he urges the boy before running off back towards the town

Gaara blinks, running after Kakashi.

* * *

**DC** ¤sighs in relieve¤ omg I survived  
**NG** ¤sticks head around the corner¤ You uploaded yet?  
**DC** Yah I did, you?  
**NG** ¤throws DC a murderous glare then shakes her head sweetly¤ Still working on my summary I'm really bad with the frigging cheezy lines and I cant be arsed to... ¤rattles on for a while¤  
**DC** ¤nods while slowly backing away¤  
**NG** ¤finally stops and raises an eyebrow towards DC¤ You feeling ok huny?  
**DC** YEAH! Just need to, yanno... smoke! n.n;; I'm a chainsmoker, remember?  
**NG** Aaaah... ¤continious staring¤  
**DC** O.O I'M SERIOUS! REMEMBER IT DAMNIT! I'M NOT PLOTTING TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU! I'M THINKING OF SMOKING!  
**NG** Aaaaahh... ¤still staring¤ ... ¤tilts her head to the side¤ ... yaaaaaaa know that...¤yadayadayadayadayada¤  
**DC** ¤sighs in relieves before simply running away, using Chibi Gaara as an anti-attack shield¤  
**NG** ¤does not notice any of it¤  
**DC** ¤Runs to her bedroom with Chibi Gaara¤ Now, be a good little chibi and be quiet while **DC** is gonna help you grow up ¤cackles¤  
**Kakashi** ¤turns up out of no where goes 1000-years-of-pain-combined-chidori-attack on DC, Grabs Gaara and storms off¤ You'd better upload before NG Notices ur gone!!!  
**DC** X.X ¤didn't completely survive the attack¤  
**NG** ¤blink¤ Ano... DC-CHAAAAN? Y.Y  
**Kakashi** ¤presses submit button quickly before running even further, dragging chibi gaara along¤ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Poor Kakashi  
**Authoress:** TnR  
**Summary:** A jutsu hits Gaara and he gets turned into a chibi. Who else to take care of him but our all-time favourite jounin Kakashi?

* * *

**DC **Yup! Been a while, we know, but it's NG's fault, really, she's never there  
**NG** You just refused to update!  
**DC** Not really, I just kinda needed you for the comments ¤blanks¤  
**NG** Sure you did  
**DC** ¤smirk¤ You trust me writing down your replies?  
**NG** … No  
**DC** Well then! You need to come online more often so we can do the comments and actually write more on the rpg!  
**NG** You tricked me …  
**DC** Nah, I just thought about it logically yanno  
**NG** You tricked me!!!  
**DC** I know, I'm goof like that  
**NG** YOU TRICKED ME!!!  
**DC** … ¤pokes¤ shut up  
**NG **¤mumble¤ ¤mutter¤ ¤growl¤  
**DC **¤raises brow and readies poking finger¤ mumbled, muttered or growled something?  
**NG** ¤shakes head furiously and claims once more that DC tricked her¤

* * *

**WE POSTED SIDE-FICS! CHECK THE ACCOUNT FOR MORE CHIBI GAARA AND PROTECTIVE KAKASHI!!**

Kakashi puts his hands in his pockets and walks down the streets to the somewhat more busy part of town. Slowing down considerably he looks back to see where Gaara is. If he's right there should be a game hall somewhere near; he can hear the music already.

Gaara catches up to Kakashi quickly, walking very close to the other and even daring to hold onto the Jounin's pants as he tries to shy away from all the other people that look at him weirdly.

Kakashi raises his eyebrow at this but he doesn't question the boy. "There it is." He points at a building in the distance with all sorts of lights and sounds.

Gaara's eyes widen slightly "Is that a whorehouse?" well... those have lights and sounds too, right?

"Not like this." Kakashi tells the boy, walking in through the big doors before taking a stand somewhere in a corner to look around the place. "See anything you want to try?" He asks Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widen even more. There are a lot of machines set up everywhere and a lot of people as well. "N-Not really?" he stammers, shuffling so he's behind Kakashi's leg now.

Kakashi has to look over his shoulder to see the kid now. "What about that game?" He asks pointing at a basket not three steps away from them, it isn't really a busy spot and it doesn't seem all too hard.

"... What is it?"

"I think you need to get the ball through the basket." Kakashi proposes

Gaara blinks. He'd seen people do that back in Sunagakure, though that was more in make-shift hoops attached to a tree.

"Try it." Kakashi urges the boy, pulling him closer to the basks just behind the line and giving him one of the balls laying there

"So, it has to go into the hoop, right?"

Kakashi nods.

Gaara blinks and throws.

"Like that."

"It missed though."

"That doesn't matter, we'll just try another time." Kakashi tells him, handing over another ball

Gaara nods, throwing again. The ball bounces on the hoop before falling off. Pout

"Close, come on another time." Kakashi takes his spot behind the boy. Grabbing the boy's hands he takes out another ball and directed it towards the hoop. "Try again." He says before letting go of the boys hands.

Gaara nods slightly. Yay Three time's a charm they say, ne?

Yes they do.

Gaara smiles at Kakashi "Ne, you do it as well"

"I am really bad at it." Kakashi shakes his head

"Please?" puppy dog eyes

Rubbing the back of his head he chuckles a bit, he can't really resist those eyes can he. Pulling out a ball he takes a throw at the basket

Mental victory dance

"See." Kakashi says. "I missed"

"But you can probably hit it if you want to." Gaara nods

"Neh I can't." Kakashi keeps on denying. "Come on to the next thing." He picks up a ball turned around throws the thing over his shoulder and started walking to the next game

Gaara blinks at the ball then giggles, taking a hold of Kakashi's hand with both his own, swinging it slightly "It made it" he says cutely.

Kakashi looks over his shoulder. "Neh it doesn't." He denies before walking further.

"It did" but Gaara lets it rest there, looking around him at awe, seeing people play several different games "Ne, what's that one?" he points at a DDR platform.

"Don't know." Kakashi answers before making his way towards it. Watching to what the people where doing, trying to find out what to do.

Gaara watches people move on arrows while watching the screen "They're stepping on the platform arrows in time with the ones on the screen?"

"It seems so." Kakashi agrees

"It looks hard." Gaara notes

"Lets try it." Kakashi urges waiting for the people to make room for them.

"I don't think I can move that fast though." o.O;;;;

"you will do fine." Kakashi pushed the boy on the platform as soon as the people before them where done.

Gaara waits for a random song to be picked at random awkwardly. Paranoia; 12 feet. Can't be that bad... right?

Kakashi twitched as soon as the arrows appeared on the screen; he hadn't played this type of game yet.

Gaara's eyes widen at the arrows. HOLY FUCK!?!?

His feet do move, though.

Kakashi tried to but one error after the other came up and the machine even started having comments. he sweatdrops, his Sharingan would be nice now

Perfect!  
Marvellous!  
Great!  
Great!  
Miss!  
Marvellous!  
Boo!  
Gaara: ¤confuzzled¤

Kakashi sneaked up his hitai-ate and his pace, he isn't doing as great as Gaara, not that he tried, but he did fine.

"Is it over yet!?" TT

"Almost I hope." Kakashi twitched.

Of course not! It's the eight minute version! Needless to say, Gaara's not going near that thing anytime soon again.

After the song Kakashi almost literally fell off the stand due to the Sharingan everything in his head was whirling madly and there where arrows appearing everywhere

At least Gaara has enough sense to drag Kakashi away from the torture machine

"Arigatou." Kakashi thanked the boy, trying to find a wall to lean on. "What about something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry"

"Something to drink then?"

"Not really thirsty either." well, at least he won't be raising Kakashi's groceries bills, right?

"Ok... want to do anything else?"

"Do you?" blink

"Sure." Kakashi squeezes his eyes close. "Try that one." He points at a machine in the distance

Gaara blinks "What is it?"

"We'll see come on." He urges the kid.

Gaara nods, grabbing Kakashi's hand again. "Okay"

Kakashi pulls him along.

Gaara smiles slightly, resting his head on Kakashi's arm and some people actually go "aw"

**WE POSTED SIDE-FICS! CHECK THE ACCOUNT FOR MORE CHIBI GAARA AND PROTECTIVE KAKASHI!!**

"A fighting simulator. Yay You can choose if you want to pick weapons or not and go up against each other."

"Or so it seems." He agrees taking his spot on the machine

Gaara climbs up in the pod next to Kakashi. Weapons? Three katana's.

Taking his pick Kakashi chooses a katana of his own; One.

Gaara alters the katana's so he has one in his left hand and two in his right, one pointing up, one pointing down. The katana's are about as big as he is, but he seems to manage which indicates practice.

Taking a low guard Kakashi wonders where Gaara had learned to wield the weapons while waiting for the game to start

Gaara crouches down slightly, altering it so most weight will be on his left to make up for the two katana's in his right hand.

Kakashi ponders for a bit; without his Sharingan and the arrows still appearing in front of his eyes this match was going to be interesting. With quite a loud beep the word _start_ appears on the screen.

Gaara doesn't move, holding the one katana in front of him, and the two behind him. Well, he's known for absolute defence, so it's logical he plays on defence more then attack.

Kakashi waited for a bit but since there doesn't seem to be any movement in the little boy he finally charged forwards with a high swing

Gaara blocks the attack with the two katana's before swinging the single one. His movements are a bit slower then normally, but then again, he's still practising to work with three katana's nicely at this age.

Kakashi dodges it sweeping his right leg to those of Gaara in order to make the boy fall

Gaara yelps as his feet are suddenly gone from underneath him, but he manages to twist in the air, landing on his feet. The katana's make keeping his balance harder, but he manages, back in his crouched starting position again.

Kakashi smiles. "Come on." He says. "You can do better then that."

Gaara nods slightly "I'm still in the practising phase." he pouts, though he alters his position. The two katana's are at the front now, the one at the back.

"Then try and have more eye for your opponent then your weapons." The elder man instructed stepping back in a defensive position himself.

"In the beginning the weapons are the most important though, since you don't know how to work with them... in a real fight I wouldn't use them though."

"In a real fight you'd be dead by now." Kakashi noted. "In training, yes, your weapons would be the most important thing, in a battle your opponent is." He stepped forwards swinging his katana towards Gaara's defence

"Un! So I'm glad this is practise and I can focus on my weapons!" Gaara smiles cutely "Will you help me practise?" little late to ask, especially since he charges.

"Of course." Kakashi responded. "Lesson one, mind your head." With that Kakashi altered the course of his katana at the last possible moment and directed it towards the boys head.

Gaara twists the wrist holding the two katana's, making some sort of helicopter movement and deflecting the katana, the single one slashing at Kakashi.

"Nice." Kakashi managed to say while deflecting the single katana, moving from an attack position into a defensive stance.

"The katana's are heavy, though. Wears me out quickly." Gaara pouts, as he ducks, lashing out his leg at Kakashi's at the mean time, protecting it with the single one as he does so, the double ones held in a protective position for the rest of his position.

"So I see." Kakashi ponders. "You will level that if you balance the katana's and use your speed in order to lift them, not your strength." He jumped out of the boys reach to avoid being hit or cut, the machine how ever was too slow to follow his movements and directed he just got hit.

Gaara ignores the machine. He doesn't hit Kakashi and he knows it. "I'm not that fast though, I always have a lot of weight weighting me down so I have to rely mostly on strength."

"True." Kakashi agrees, knowing full well what the boy meant before turning to the machine. "I think we ran out of time." He noted dryly and also noted the arrows in front of his eyes had slowly begin to fade.

Gaara pouts but nods. "Thank you" he smiles cutely, bowing to Kakashi, though he doesn't take his eyes off of the jounin even as he does so. Fuck, even todds know never to take your eyes off of the opponent these days

Kakashi pondered about whether to pet the boy on the head or not. Walking off and out of the machine he decided against it. "See anything else you find interesting?" He asks

"Not really." Gaara says, putting the wooden katana's back on the stand and hopping out of the machine, running slightly to catch up to Kakashi and grabbing the man's hand with both his small ones again.

"Nothing else you want to do?" He continued to ask before scratching the back of his head. "I am kinda running out of ideas."

"Not really, but I'd really like to know what the stars look like here" Gaara smiles, swinging Kakashi's arm.

"Well lets go look at the stars then, they're best seen from the rocks and if we have to take a pick I'd say we'd climb on top of Tsunade-sama's head." He winked at the boy.

Gaara giggles and nods "Un!"

* * *

**DC** Okay, for the reviewers; do you want us to reply to the reviews through the reply button or in the chap? If it's done in the chap you get funny replies from the both of us and it won't have any effect on the length of the chapter. What do you prefer?  
**NG** ¤sitting in a dark corner pouting, refusing to come out¤  
**DC** ¤ignores NG¤ Well, anyway, we'll hear it, ne? See ya

**WE POSTED SIDE-FICS! CHECK THE ACCOUNT FOR MORE CHIBI GAARA AND PROTECTIVE KAKASHI!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Poor Kakashi  
**Authoress:** TnR  
**Summary:** A jutsu hits Gaara and he gets turned into a chibi. Who else to take care of him but our all-time favourite jounin Kakashi?

* * *

**DC** ¤Drags NG out of the corner¤ AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO STOP SULKING, DA--- oh… people are reading ¤cough¤  
**NG** ¤mumble¤ ¤mutter¤ ¤grow¤ ¤Looks at DC's arm and opens mouth slowly¤ ¤sticks some chips into mouth and chews sloooooooowly¤  
**DC** … Know what? You're creepy ¤nods¤  
**NG ¤**Continues to eat chips sloooooooowly¤  
**DC** … ¤updates¤  
**NG** ¤munch¤ ¤munch¤

* * *

Pulling the boy along Kakashi takes the fastest root towards the rocks. Walking up at the cliffs while carrying Gaara even

Hell, Gaara doesn't care. This man gives him attention and he accepts it, nuzzling his nose into Kakashi's neck while looking around.

Kakashi glares at the boy from the corner of his eye, nuzzling at his neck... hell the last time someone got that close to his mask without permission or urgent reason the person in question is dead under two seconds flat. Reaching their destination Kakashi tries to put the kid next to him on the rock while sitting down himself.

Gaara smiles at the stone heads, but refuses to let go of Kakashi's neck. "Ne, ne, I think they forgot something on her."

"And what's that?" Kakashi asks. Stopping his in vain attempts to get the boy on the rocks and leaving this one around his neck.

"A bottle of sake"

Laughter erupted from Kakashi's mouth. "Yes your right." He told the boy

Gaara reaches out one of his hands, the other still around Kakashi's neck and mumbles "Suna" under his breath. Sand raises up from the ground around them, changing Tsunade's face, making it look like it's drunk, grinning cheerfully, a bottle of sake between her lips.

Kakashi raises his eyebrow in awe. "You'd better not let her see that." He warns. "She'd have my head." He adds with a slight wince

Gaara giggles and fans his fingers out, the sand moving back to where it is again, the face of Tsunade unharmed.

"Thank you."

"Un I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you, because I like you." Gaara smiles cutely

"Thank you again." Kakashi laughs once more. "I like you too." He then adds

"Thank you!" Gaara beams.

Leaning back against the rocks Kakashi looks up at the sky

"The stars are prettier in Sunagakure." Gaara smiles slightly "But I like them here as well."

"Are they?" Kakashi asks, trying to remember the stars from when he had last been ther e.

"Un, because, the air is very clear there, and there aren't any clouds so they're always visible."

The elder man simply smiles, a smile covered by his mask.

"I want to watch those stars with you as well." Gaara smiles brightly

"We'll do that once." Kakashi agrees

"Ne, do you want to fly?" Gaara blinks

"Do I want to fly?" Kakashi repeats dumbfolded.

"My sand can make me fly, do you want to fly with me?"

"Where to?"

"Where do you want to go to?"

"I don't know"

"Want to see how high we can go?"

"Sure." Kakashi agrees

Gaara Finally lets go of Kakashi's neck and slips down so he's standing next to him. He slams his palms on the ground "Sabaku Fuyu." Sand rises underneath him and Kakashi, creating a platform that rises up into the air making them fly.

"Don't overdo it." Kakashi warns the boy, not wanting this one to use too much chakra

"Un" Gaara smiles prettily at Kakashi, the platform going higher, giving off a nice view of the town beneath them.

"It's getting cold and windy up here."

"I can make walls if you want?"

"That would block the view but I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I wouldn't have to block the view."

"Then make walls." Kakashi replied.

Gaara is about to, when his eyes widen "Look! Sunrise!" he squeals happily. The sun is slowly creeping up, colour-less rays seemingly every colour there is as they cast themselves upon the two.

"Indeed." Kakashi agrees.

"It's so pretty" Gaara smiles, the rays making it seem like his eyes lit up.

"Indeed it is." Kakashi agrees once more

Gaara leans back against Kakashi, watching the sun come up. Purr

Kakashi lets him, putting his arm around the boy to support him.

Gaara happily cuddles up to Kakashi. If he could sleep he sure as hell would now

When the sun is up enough for other people to wake up, Gaara lowers them again.

"That is fun." Kakashi says, still a bit dreamy as to the fact he nearly dozed off.

"Un!" Gaara smiles, still cuddled up to Kakashi.

It takes a while for Kakashi to react but he finally throws his arm round the boy. Maybe Tsunade has a low ranked mission in store for them to kill the time.

"Do you want me to use my sand to take us to your home so you can sleep?" Gaara smiles at Kakashi sweetly.

Surprisingly Kakashi nods this time, suppressing a yawn

Gaara doesn't say anything, just lets his sand do its magic and take them back.

* * *

Once back in his apartment Kakashi stretches himself, losing his vest on the couch. "There is food in the kitchen and a spare TV in the guestroom, that corner left." He says. "Please don't go out on your own, Tsunade would kill me."

"Can I go to the roof?" Gaara blinks at Kakashi with those big innocent green eyes of his.

Again Kakashi nods. "But just don't run too far off." He smiles and went to his bedroom.

"Un" and the chibi's gone.

It isn't long before Kakashi fell into a light sleep.

Well, Konoha doesn't look -that- big, and close means in sight of the house, right? And it just looks really pretty the village is still calm in the morning unlike in Sunagakure where everyone always does their shopping early because that's when the heat is bearable. Needless to say, Gaara goes a little bit farther then the roof.

And Kakashi is still fast asleep.

And Gaara, by now, is lost. "... Oops."

Kakashi is... well still asleep...

A stranger walks by, seeing the little boy. As far as one could call it a stranger. Naruto frowns, bowing close to the kid trying to remember where he had seen the boy before, he surely looks familiar.

Gaara blinks up at Naruto. Blonde. You don't see a lot of blonde people in Suna, especially not with blue eyes. "Hello" he smiles cutely, eyes closed.

"I wanna become Hokage!" The blonde says grinning broadly. "You seem familiar, who are you?" He went on, suspiciously this time.

"Sabaku no Gaara! I wanna become Kazekage!" Gaara smiles sweetly at Naruto.

Naruto twitches. "NAAAAAAANI?" He yells, jumping up totally stunned while pointing at the boy.

Gaara: o.O What?

Naruto: O.o ... faints

Gaara blinks, then shrugs, and goes on his merry way

Kakashi still asleep.

Naruto still K.O.

A black haired boy runs past Gaara, his hair shiny in the sun and his eyebrows big, _very_ big. He stops dead in his tracks as he sees the boy.

Gaara sees him... and runs.

"Hey wait!" Lee, whom you have all already guessed is the big browed boy, yelled before following Gaara.

Gaara clears his throat, and then "RAPIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" .

Lee frowns? Rapist... where? Before randomly running out of Konoha trying to run away from the so-called rapist.

Gaara comes to a stop, panting slightly, leaning his hands on his knees. Oh God, Konohagakure is full of weirdo's

Kakashi: Still asleep

Naruto: Still K.O.

Lee: Still running

Neji comes by and sees the panting boy. "KAWAII!!!" He squeals making a jump to glomp the boy.

Gaara's eyes widen. "Pretty lady"

Neji freezes for a moment before tightly hugging the boy. The lil Gaara is 'sooooo sweet!' to his opinion and he doesn't care at all the boy had just called him a lady even though he usually went through the roof by getting such comments.

Gaara giggles cutely, tugging Neji's hair softly "Ne, what's your name?" he smiles up at Neji sweetly.

"Neeeeeeji, what's yours?" Neji answers and asks like a young lil schoolboy.

"Gaara" Gaara smiles prettily, eyes closed.

"Kawaii!" Neji smiles, not letting the boy go.

"Ne, do you know where Kakashi lives?" Gaara asks sweetly.

"Eh?" This takes Neji by surprise. "What do you want with that pervert?" He asks suspiciously

"He's taking care of me for a while" Gaara smiles cutely.

"WHAAAT?" Neji yells. "No way, you're coming with me!"

Gaara: o.O "What's wrong with Kakashi?" blink

"He's a pervert, he reads smut all the time" Neji says, "Besiiiides you're coming with me" He adds again

"I am?" another blink.

"Yes you are." Neji says

"But what about Kakashi then?"

"What about him?"

"I have to go back, right?"

"Why?"

"He, ah, might be... worried?"

"He's probably reading a book." Neji deadpans, not planning to let Gaara get back to Kakashi, or to anyone else for that matter.

Gaara's eyes tear up. "You think he forgot about me?"

"I'm sure, now come on." Neji says pulling the boy along.

"A-Ah! Okay?" Gaara really has no clue what the hell it is with the people here actually liking him... but hell if he's going to do anything against it.

Kakashi: Still asleep

Naruto: Still K.O.

Lee: Still Running

Neji: Still pulling Gaara along.

Gaara: Being pulled along. "Anou... where are we going?"

"Anywhere as long as you won't go away from me." Neji replies

Gaara blinks. He might be a chibi, but... that just sounds plain wrong. "I really want to go back to Kakashi though" he pouts cutely.

"No you don't." Neji pressed

"I do..." Gaara says softly.

"No you don't." Neji said again. "You're coming with me and we gonna do fun stuff for ever and ever and ever and ever."

Gaara: o.O;;; "Oh! There's my twin! He wants to play as well!" he points into a random direction where he skilfully set up a sand clone.

Neji squeals. "TWO YOU'S!" He yells letting go of the first Gaara and trying to catch the clone.

Gaara gets the Hell out of there, only making the sand clone dissolve when he's far away enough.

Kakashi: just waking up

Naruto: Still KO

Lee: Reached the desert by now

Neji: too Shocked to move

Ino is sneakily plucking flowers in her mothers garden when she spots Gaara. She immediately grabs the boy and starts putting flowers all over him.

Gaara sneezes. "A-Ano" he tries to brush off the flowers.

"No no no." Ino says. "Don't do that they look good on you!"

"I think they'll look -much- better on you." Gaara nods, smiling sweetly.

"Do you?" She asks, stars in her eyes

Gaara nods "Un"

Ino grins broadly but doesn't stop putting flowers on the boy "thank you." she only says happily.

"Want me to put flowers on you?" Gaara asks cutely.

Ino stops for a while and then nods. "Sure."

"Turn around please"

She does so

Gaara lets sand put flowers on Ino as he gets the hell out of there, all the while trying to take the flowers off of himself.

Kakashi: Notes Gaara is gone

Naruto: still KO, found by Sakura and brought to the hospital

Lee: Lost in a sandstorm

Neji: Searching for Gaara

Ino: Still sitting patiently

Kakashi curses under his breath as he noted the little boy isn't on the roof. He looks around, scanning for the boy's chakra signature. When he finds it he disappears in a whirl of smoke. Appearing again in front of the little boy.

Gaara holds onto the Jounin tightly, pressing his face into Kakashi's stomach and sobs. God damn it, people here are scary! He is so -not- going out alone again

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, a bit stunned at the reaction of the boy. "What's wrong?" He asks before the voice of Neji reaches his ears.

Gaara clings to Kakashi even tighter.

Seeing Neji running around the corner and the look on the long haired boys face as he spots Gaara, Kakashi doesn't need to ask twice. He picks up Gaara and disappears right before Neji catches them.

"I'm sorry" Gaara wails, arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck tightly "I didn't mean to go that far"

"I warned you." Kakashi sighs. "Is Neji the only one?" He then asks trying to get the boy to sit down on the couch so he could make some relaxing thee.

Like hell Gaara's letting go. "There is this blonde boy that wanted to be a hokage and is really loud and this boy in green with spandex that is really loud and chased me around and the pretty lady from before that wanted me to stay with her for ever and ever and ever and this blonde lady who wanted me covered in flowers" hickup.

Kakashi twitches. That is even worse then he thought! Giving up his attempts to dump the kid on the couch he walks towards the kitchen, Gaara still around his neck. "Its okay, you're safe now." He says.

"And the pretty lady didn't want to let me get back to you and is saying you're a pervert but I know that and I like you anyway but she is talking really weirdly about doing fun stuff for ever and ever and ever but in a really creepy tone and didn't want to let go until I confused her with a sand clone and ran away"

Kakashi just lets Gaara talk while preparing the tea. Nodding understandingly

"And that caterpillar boy" Lee, duh "Chased me around until I screamed he is a rapist, then he ran away."

"Really?" the tea pot whistles and Kakashi makes two cups of thee, surprisingly managing to hold them with one hand while holding Gaara with the other.

"Un, and that idiot fainted after hearing my name and that blonde girl just grabbed me and started putting flowers on me!"

Kakashi puts the tea on the table and settled himself and Gaara on the couch. "Here drink some thee It'll warm you up a bit; its cold outside and it will help you calm down."

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone?" puppy dog eyes.

Kakashi scratches the back of his head, thinking. He can't promise something he can't do. "I'll promise you I'll never leave you alone for as long as I can." He therefore answers.

Gaara smiles sweetly at him, trauma slowly passing ... note the slowly "Thank you"

Kakashi grins. "You're welcome, now come drink your tea."

Gaara nods and actually blows the tea before taking a sip.

Kakashi doesn't bother blowing for long before he gulps down his own cup. He just saved himself from a huge lecture from Tsunade-sama. Or at least for now…

* * *

**DC** You know what? The dentist won't be happy with you eating so many chips… you're still doing it -.-  
**NG** I already lost three wisdom teeth and the fourth one is going soon too, so in case you haven't noticed I don't have much wisdom left  
**DC** IT SPEAKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And don't worry; I noticed  
**NG** YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN!  
**DC** … Fuck  
**NG** ¤mumble¤ ¤mutter¤ ¤growl¤ ¤munch¤ ¤munch¤  
**DC** … You know what? Whatever ¤hogs chips¤ ¤munch¤ ¤munch¤  
**TnR** ¤munch¤ ¤munch¤


	7. Aaaaand we have a problem

The air is dark and lightning flashes through the air. Nevergrass is out to kill... Darka-Chan gulps as she feels the killer intend directed at her, and only one word comes to mind "... Fuck."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nevergrass roars, running after Darka-Chan who, fearing her life, runs away "I SWEAR I'LL---"

Both Kakashi and Gaara watch from the sidelines with wide eyes, Kakashi holding Gaara close protectively, Gaara clutching to the man fearfully. Kakashi blinks, looking directly at you, his eye shining knowingly as if feeling your confused state. "Ah... sorry about this. You see, DC's computer died which means we lost Poor Kakashi, Naruto Madness, Tsunade's birthday and all the other fictions... Nevergrass is far from pleased."

"I'm hurting the most here, damnit! It was my computer that died! Mine!" Darka-Chan cries, fountain tears running over her cheeks from where she's stuck at the top of a tree, fearing the huge axe in Nevergrass' hands as the other is standing on the floor under the tree, eyes shining with a crazed glint.

"I think DC will be the one to be hurting the most indeed." Gaara pipes up, hugging Kakashi cutely.

Kakashi hugs Gaara back "Well, it's a good thing they're working on getting the chapters back and willing to spend money on it, right?"

Gaara nods. "Un! If DC doesn't die before that!"

Nevergrass cackles before turning to you "I promise everyone will get a hit at DC when I'm done with her... if there's anything left to hit, of course... kukuku"

DC: O.O "Mommy..." 


End file.
